Relational databases are commonly used to store large amounts of data. Current relational database systems have limits beyond which the system does not scale well. Thus, environments in which large amount of data must be managed (e.g., on-demand services environments, multitenant database environments, electronic commerce, logistics) may near or reach conditions in which the relational database becomes less effective. Accordingly, current relational database management systems are not ideal in some situations.